Forfeit
by YIWT
Summary: Thor loses a bet. Loki collects his winnings - all night long. SLASH, super explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is explicit Loki/Thor PWP. **

* * *

"I'm feeling bold, Thor." Sif grinned wide and threw her hair over her shoulder. "I challenge you. I call you out. For stakes, this time."

Thor dropped Mjolnir into the dust of the practice field and put his hands on his hips, matching her smile. "What sort of stakes?"

"Exactly the kind you're hoping for. If you beat me, you can have me. One night, any way you want. And if I beat you… I demand the same privilege."

Thor blinked. Laughed. "I would hardly consider that a forfeit…"

She smirked. "You haven't heard what I want. I'm not even sure you'd be able to give it to me."

"Sif!"

"Yes or no?"

"A challenge has been made. Never let it be said that Thor Odinson did not answer."

"Yes, then." Her eyes glowed. "Swear it."

He swore.

Sif laughed, and shimmered, and faded away entirely, leaving Loki standing in her place. "Wonderful, brother. We're going to have a fantastic fight."

* * *

Thor raged and protested, but Loki had extracted a promise and would not release him from it. Thor asked _why _a hundred times, and Loki found a hundred different ways of telling him that he wanted to _fight, _truly fight for a change, learn how he matched up to Thor's best efforts.

"You always go easy, in the end," he complained. "But there's no fear of that this time."

"And when I win?"

"Then you can fuck me or let me go, as you choose." Loki shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time I've been put on my belly for losing a fight."

Thor was horrified. But before he could demand to know what had happened, who had dared, whether he still lived (because he wouldn't for much longer!), Loki licked his lips and nodded towards the hammer. "Weapons, or none?"

Thor dropped it at once. "I will not fight you with that."

"Then I won't use any magic. Shall we wrestle like savages, or grab a pair of swords?"

"Staves," Thor said through gritted teeth. "I won't risk taking your head off."

"Very well. Staves." Loki flicked his wrist, and a staff materialized in his hand. It was light, small, the right size for a person of Loki's build…

So Thor found one among the practice weapons that was close to the same weight.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's a toothpick for you." Loki nodded to the pile. "Pick a _real _staff. You wouldn't want me to actually _win, _would you? I warn you: if I do, I will fuck you like a woman and I'll make you enjoy it, too." He grinned, with no mirth. "You had better fight like you mean it, brother."

Thor tried to, he truly did. But at first he pulled every blow, landing harmlessly against Loki's parries or sometimes against his braced shoulder. In return he took a savage beating, to the body, and the knees, and the head… and eventually Loki ducked under an ill-timed attack and slammed the staff end-first into his nose, breaking it immediately. "That was a warning," he said, breathless already. He was not a fighter! "The next one will knock you out, and I'll have my prize."

He sounded serious, and Thor guarded himself a little more carefully. But he still made no real efforts to answer Loki's fury. Neither did he answer Loki's words, which grew progressively more crude and disgusting until he could feel his face flame. "Are you sure you won't mind walking bowlegged for a week? And I hope there's no place you have to ride." "That's pathetic; are you losing on purpose? Perhaps you _want _an excuse to grab your ankles." "I promise it'll be a first time worth remembering." "I'll make you say my name and tell me you love it." "Thor, I'll come on your face, and I'll make you lick it up." Complete with pantomime.

Eventually Thor lashed out hard once, hoping to silence him, but though the blow clunked loudly off Loki's skull it didn't seem to make a dent in his madness. "That's more like it! Do that again; in a minute I'll start thinking you actually care about your virtue. Provided you still have it, of course. For all I know you make bets like this all the time."

Thor told himself that Loki's words were just wind and didn't matter, but it was hard not to mind hearing things like: "_I'll make you suck me"_ and "_Down your throat…_"

They escalated past light defense-testing blows, and past blows that would bruise. Before long the blows they ducked would have cracked skulls; the ones they parried could break bones. After a time Thor realized that he was fighting full out, that he was giving no consideration to Loki's smaller size or lesser skill, and the thought gave him pause, mid-swing.

Loki capitalized, blocking and smashing Thor behind the knee, sending him down. He leapt on top, stomped Thor's hand under his boot, so that his fingers crunched and the staff rolled from his grip. Kicked him once in the face, swung his staff and stopped it just before it landed. The tip rested on Thor's throat. "Do you yield?"

"Never," he said, and shoved at Loki with his good hand. He would get up, retrieve his weapon, and fight on one-handed…

But Loki didn't let him. Before he could even get to his feet the staff smashed into his head, dazing him, he clunked against the ground and then a terrible pain shot up his arm that told him Loki had broken his other hand, too. He rolled to his side instinctively, to cradle it, but Loki rolled him back and dropped a knee down onto his chest.

"And now?" The staff was crushing his throat, Loki's full weight pressing down, choking.

The world was going dark, but still he shook his head. He tried to gather himself up to fight on…

"Don't be stupid, Thor. I'll hit you again if I have to."

He would, too. Thor closed his eyes. "I yield."

* * *

Thor appeared in Loki's room that night as directed, healed and bathed and stubbornly refusing to feel terror.

Loki was reading, and didn't even look up from his book. "Take your boots off and get into bed," he said. "I'll be there in a minute."

Thor still wasn't entirely certain he meant to go through with it. "I fought you hard today."

"Eventually." Loki finally put the book aside, and smiled at him. "But still I'm going to do all that I promised. That way, next time you'll fight hard from the start."

"I will, brother, I swear it. You don't have to… do this."

"Perhaps I want to." Loki rose and crossed over to the bed and sat down, still clothed. He looked away a moment, and it occurred to Thor that he actually looked _nervous._ "Is this your first time?"

"Yes. It's not yours?" He could hear the accusation in his own voice.

"No." Loki laughed a little. "So I do know what I'm doing, if that's what you were worried about. Lie back and spread your legs."

Thor was not going to beg. He lay back as requested, propping himself up on his elbows to watch. "I'll do everything you ask tonight, as I promised… but Loki, you must not tell anyone. This would be…"

"Calm down. Of course I won't tell anyone. Nobody else is _allowed _to know about this; I am the _only _one who gets to rub it in your face. In all senses of the word."

Thor looked away, cheeks heating up, and didn't say anything.

Eventually Loki sighed. "Look at me." He didn't. "Come on," he coaxed. "It's only me. It's Loki."

"Yes, I know." He still couldn't look. "Which is why I can't understand why you would…"

"Hush." Loki put a hand on his thigh – a possessive, masterful hand. It surprised him and he arched into it, then turned to glare. "Just listen," Loki said, petting him soothingly. "I am going to say awful, scandalous things to you. I'm going to say them for my own pleasure, because I want to, and because I like to see you blush." Thor felt his cheeks flame hotter as if on command. "You know that I love you," Loki continued, calm, "And that I esteem you highly. Don't let any of this give you doubts, do you understand?"

Thor didn't, really, but there was nothing malicious in Loki's face and he felt himself relaxing just a bit. At last he nodded.

"So… you're not going to hate me for this? Not going to hold a grudge and hammer me in my sleep?"

A promise was a promise. It would hardly be honorable to frighten Loki out of claiming his due. So Thor gave his permission by rolling his eyes. "Not in your sleep at least," he muttered, mutinous.

"And you'll behave, and let me fuck you?" Loki's voice dropped to a purr, and the hand on his thigh grew bolder, and Thor had to look away again. His face burned; he could feel red creeping down his neck, and it didn't help any when he felt fingers walking along his cod gently. "Hold still," Loki said, tap-tap-tapping with his fingertips. "This might tingle, but it shouldn't hurt."

That got Thor to look, all right. "What might ting- _AH_!" Loki had vanished his trousers all at once, leaving him naked below the waist.

"There! Now, where were we…?" Loki reached under his hips, kneading his buttocks, and Thor arched off the bed to allow it. It surprised him, the size and strength of Loki's hands. The women he bedded could never squeeze with such power. "Would you like my fingers first?" Loki murmured, and Thor frowned. Had Loki read his mind?

And anyway: "You're already… using your fingers," he said, squirming under the massage.

Loki looked puzzled a moment, then laughed. "My _fingers_, you fool. In your hole, to open you up with, before I take you in earnest." Loki's hands shifted, intruding in between his cheeks to rub and suddenly Thor had a very visceral understanding of his meaning. He twitched and gasped, and could not answer. "It will be more comfortable for you that way," Loki continued. "Or if you prefer, I could just enter straightaway with my cock, and claim you all at once."

Thor tried to swallow. He didn't know what to do in the face of such language. Such images. "All at once, brother," he said finally. "I do not need to be comfortable. Just… just take what is yours."

Loki's laugh was low and predatory. "Oh, I was hoping you'd say that." He ran a fist over his own erection – where had his pants gone? – and suddenly it was glistening wet. He crawled forwards, pulling Thor's hips up onto his lap, settling his cock against Thor's entrance. "Look at me. Breathe… and out... Good." Thor was hardly able to draw breath because of his sudden very unmanly terror, and he was grateful for the instruction. "Breathe… and out..." But this time, halfway through his exhalation Loki shoved forward, hard, splitting him so suddenly he shouted in shock.

The pain came a second later. "Sh-h-h-h," Loki soothed quickly, a hand on his chest as though to hold him down. "Look at me, Thor, you're all right, you're fine. Hush. And:" He pushed once more with his hips, ramming the burning in deeper. Thor kept his mouth closed but _MMN _escaped anyway. He felt their thighs touching and knew he was impaled all the way. "There. Shh, just breathe, there," Loki murmured. "There. How are you?"

How was he? He was _speared, _that's how, squirming and clenching around the painful intrusion, his body trying uselessly to expel it. He felt himself stuffed, stretched, _burning._ It was wedged too tight and nothing he did seemed to help.

"_Ohh,_ you don't want to do that," Loki groaned. "The-… _oh- _no no, the squeezing, Thor, don't. It's good for me – so good – but it makes it harder for you. Hush, don't. Just relax. Relaxing helps."

He was right; squeezing _hurt, _cramping him, but Thor could not control himself. He heard harsh breathing, realized after far too long that it was his own. "Brother…"

"You're frightened, and hurting," Loki finished for him. "I know. I won't go on."

Well he wasn't so pathetic he needed to cry mercy! "No!" He grabbed at Loki's wrist, squeezing. "I will not deny you your prize for the sake of a little pain, brother. I will not."

Loki tugged his hand free and linked their fingers, chuckling softly. "I would not let you deny me my prize," he assured. "I meant only that I will wait. Until you get used to the feeling. And then I will fuck you into the mattress."

Thor swallowed. That language again. His cock twitched – a small and unconscious movement he dearly hoped Loki did not see. For his brother to think he _enjoyed _this…

"Relax for me. I will not move without warning."

After a few false starts, Thor finally got his body to unclench.

And then Loki, without even a hint of the warning he had promised, drew smoothly all the way out of him.

Thor yelped in surprise, but there was no pain. In fact the slide was oddly pleasurable, and it was a relief to have the staff gone from his bowels. Still he tried to protest: "You said that you would-"

"-Fuck you into the mattress?" Loki finished cheerfully, pushing in again.

Thor hissed, tense. This hurt… but not nearly as much as the first time.

Once again Loki waited, seated deep. "Can you take it now?" His hips began to pulse, small movements, just a little.

It was bearable. "Yes."

"Are you ready to be had, owned, all the way?" Thor looked away… and Loki began to _have _him. Firm steady strokes, powerful and deliberately deep. Thor grit his teeth and felt no pleasure. The thrusts were meant to own and to punish, and they did. "How does it feel?"

His only answer came in grunts, driven from him by Loki's rutting.

"This really is your first time, isn't it." Loki shifted, hauling Thor's knees up, pressing them to his chest. Thor didn't resist being bent in half, although he did cry out when the next thrust seem to go halfway through his stomach. "How does it feel? Is defeat as painful as you would have guessed?" Loki was breathless, but the rasp in his voice was unfamiliar – not anger, and not quite mocking either.

Thor looked him in the face at last, trying to understand, and saw that his eyes were dark and his teeth bared. His mouth fell open in surprise when he realized that Loki was _aroused, _visibly and completely aroused, made mad and greedy by passion. He had never seen his brother in the throes of pleasure before, and the sight sent an unexpected curl of heat through his groin. His own cock didn't rise; the pounding hurt far too much for that, but still, he pressed back against Loki with his hips instead of pulling away. It was an odd rush of power, to make the quiet one come so undone, and he chose to watch Loki's face instead of turning away again.

"Take what's yours, brother," he gasped, matching Loki's strokes with more force, driving Loki deeper. Never let it be said that Thor Odinson lay back meekly to be used. If he was to be had, let it at least be with-

"Mine. You're mine. _I'll tear you apart,_" Loki snarled, pulling his hips still higher. _Slamming _into him now, so deep he felt the thrusts reverberate through his entire body. The slapping sounds every time they came together, Loki panting and growling above him…

Swept away by the moment, Thor goaded him on. "Then do it. Harder. _Yes._" As uncomfortable as it was, he was beginning to enjoy himself, glorying in the intensity of the experience.

"Say it." Loki's hand came to his face in a rough caress, almost a slap. "Say it: _fuck me._"

"Loki, please…" It was only bearable as long as he didn't think about what he was doing.

Loki ground his hips around, moving inside him with bruising force, as though trying to rearrange his organs. "Say it! Who beat you?"

"_Ah-! _You did, Loki." Loki was _hungry _for the praise, and in truth he deserved it. "You fought well… _oh _hard and honorably… _mmn_… and you defeated me." It was hard to talk around Loki's thrusting, but it was worth the effort as every word seemed to drive Loki to new heights. He realized it was almost over. "I congratulate you, brother," he gasped. He steeled himself, finally, and gave Loki what he seemed most to want. "And you may now fuck me to your heart's content."

"_Yes _say it." Loki hardly even managed that much. "_Yes_."

It was easier the second time. "You may fuck me."

"You'll take it."

"I'll take it. _Oh-. _As long and hard as you choose."

Loki let out a strangled cry as he spilled, and his powerful thrusting dissolved into a series of short stuttering jerks that almost seemed involuntary.

Thor had to bite down on a grin: how undignified – and Loki had been so impressive right up til then!

But the ache in his guts, and the burning down below, certainly felt impressive enough. He had to admit that he had been thoroughly had – _well-fucked, _in Loki parlance – and was in no position to be mocking Loki's manhood at the moment.

He hissed when Loki withdrew, and then stretched out his stiff legs. But when he started to roll over and sit up, Loki waved his hand and suddenly chains materialized in the air above him, writhing like snakes. "What are you- _ah!_"

His wrists were bound to the headboard. "Loki? Let me go."

"Mm. Not yet." Loki had puddled next to him, boneless and sleepy. "I'm not through with you yet."

"_What_?" Thor yanked at the chains, but they didn't budge. "What more could you…?"

"Hush. You'll see. But let's rest a while first." Loki threw an arm over his chest and dozed off almost immediately, and Thor just lay aching. He didn't mind the ache. He _did _mind the dirty and disagreeable feeling of spend oozing from his body, but as Loki was snoring and could not be woken, he had no choice but to lie still and wait for him.

* * *

Loki came awake slowly, stretching, yawning. "Thor? How long did I sleep?"

Thor tried not to find him endearing. He attempted to look put-upon. "Near half an hour. As I lay here and-"

"Oh, that's too bad," Loki said over him. "I need longer than half an hour."

"For what?"

Loki's hand tickled over his own groin, and Thor blushed immediately. For what, indeed. "Never mind, I follow."

"Mm. Well, don't think it means you're going to be spared; it just means I'm going to use my fingers on you instead of my cock."

Thor twisted against his chains. "_Loki_."

"Save your breath." He turned onto his side and slipped his hand under Thor's hips.

Thor hissed when the fingers found their target. He felt swollen and sore already.

"Relax," Loki said, and pushed in. "Don't pull away; it's not going to stop me. I am going to go on until you're loose, and wet, and open." Thor turned away, as far as his chains would allow, lying half on his side and hiding his face in the pillow. He wished he could cover his ears.

"_Loose… _and _wet_… and _open._" Loki said it again, giving with each word a twisting thrust that made Thor's hips jerk. Rolling to his side had been a mistake; Loki had much more freedom now to reach in deeper. "All for me, Thor. How does that feel? The slide…" He pushed in more slowly than ever, moaning, and Thor had to shut his mouth hard to keep himself from matching the sound. "The invasion…" He spread his fingers, curled them, and at that Thor did groan aloud, to feel something _moving_ inside him. Loki withdrew almost all the way, a smooth stroke out, and that was _good _and Thor felt himself trembling. "The stretch…" It became painful then, more fingers, too many, forcing him wide. He squirmed and whimpered into the pillow, moving his hips.

Loki purred a laugh into his ear. "Oh, does it hurt when I open you up like that?" He continued for a while, slow thrusting and circling, while Thor shook and whined. "Well, what if you have a lover someday of _prodigious _girth, Thor? And you'll have to be spread _so wide _to let him in. Like this. Relax now, this is what it feels like to be stretched. Does it hurt? Tell me."

"Yes," he breathed at last. "It burns."

"Mm. Good. Is this better?" Abruptly Loki stopped stretching, less fingers, and the touching became much easier to handle. Sore as he was, the slide was comfortable. Almost soothing. He nodded into the pillow…

…And gasped at a sudden vicious twist. "Then _tell _me so, you ingrate," Loki ordered. Thor could hear a smile in his voice – a dark one.

"This is better," he said at once. "Just like this, gentle, not so big. This I can take. Thank you, brother."

"You're most welcome. And you're right, it _is _gentle. And will be." Loki's voice was velvet-soft, right in his ear, and before long he was squirming against the voice and the hand. "But you know, if we keep at it long enough, you'll be so sore that even this is unbearable."

"Loki," he groaned.

"Get comfortable, Thor. You're going to be here a while."

* * *

And he was. Loki worked on him patiently for what felt like hours, until eventually he was as loose and wet and open as his brother could have wished. He _hurt, _hurt steadily now, the constant ache of overuse and it did not get better because Loki would not stop.

The slow, gentle, frictionless slide was killing him by inches. He wondered if eventually he would have to beg. He resolved not to, and instead just lay still, moaning almost continuously, allowing his body to be used. And Loki continued to use it, strokes so steady they became lulling, until he no longer knew where he was or what was being done to him, or _anything, _anything at all besides fullness and that soft aching slide.

He didn't know how long it went on. What finally ended his stupor was when the hand stopped moving, paused deep in his worn-out body, and a low throaty whisper tickled his ear. "Thor."

He stirred, lethargic. "Mm?" he asked, just as throaty. He had groaned himself hoarse.

Loki's lips brushed against him, kissed at his earlobe. Then he purred. "Brother, I'm hard again." A subtle shift, a roll of hips, and Thor felt him against his back. Hard.

He shuddered. "Loki, no. Please, please no. Brother I beg you." Then the fingers slid smoothly from his body and he cried out, jerking hard against his bonds.

"Look at me." Loki pushed him onto his back and knelt between his legs. He stroked him from knee to hip, steady soothing strokes, but by now Thor was so oversensitized that even that was too much. He shook as if Loki were burning him, and eventually Loki stilled. "I'm going to fuck you again," Loki said quietly. Almost sadly. "I'm going to fuck you again, and Thor, I know it will hurt. But I want you to _remember._" He was quiet but so intense. "I want you to remember what it feels like to be owned by me, brother. For me to take everything you have – and then some."

He crawled forward, and Thor allowed his hips to be raised. His chest hitched, but both of them pretended it had not been a sob. Loki reached underneath to set their position, gave a bracing smile, and pushed in.

Thor shouted, then groaned long and loud as Loki seated himself deep. He was lifted, bent almost double, but he allowed it because the impalement was so intense he felt paralyzed. "Loki," he gasped. Pleading.

"Shh. Don't worry; it won't be like last time." His hips moved, pumping slowly, not too far. "Just this. Can you take it?"

Thor groaned again. It was hurting his insides like a beating, but then, he had never been unable to take a beating. "By a hair. If you use force you'll kill me."

Loki laughed, still gentle. "No, I won't hurt you – I want to make you come. Do you think you can?"

Thor held his breath and listened to his body. There was a queer heaviness in his loins, a feeling that usually meant arousal was coming, but he was sore, so fiercely sore that he didn't think arousal would be possible at all. He frowned, shook his head.

"That's all right. Turn over." Loki withdrew, dissolved his chains with a gesture, and urged him onto his hands and knees.

He grit his teeth and braced up, hoping to stay silent as Loki invaded him again. He did. The angle was different here and not so painfully deep – Thor felt he was _accommodating _Loki's hardness now, rather than being stabbed by it. He ached, but ache he could manage. "Better?" Loki said, stroking in and out.

"Yes. Thank you. But Loki… I'll have no pleasure of this."

"Oh, I know." Loki shifted, moving one hand from Thor's hip. "I don't expect you to come _because _of being fucked, brother, but in spite of it. _This _is where the pleasure is. Hm?" And he took Thor's cock in his hand.

Thor sucked in his breath, and that was answer enough. Loki, settled fully into his body, did not move. Instead he sought Thor's hand with his free one. Thor balanced awkwardly on one elbow and allowed his fist to be closed over his brother's.

"You are the expert," Loki laughed into his ear. "Instruct me."

Thor squeezed, hard, and stroked. It was strange, the feeling of a hand not his own, pulling in his favorite rhythm. Before long he began to harden, and then, suddenly, breath on the back of his neck – so strange, and so _intimate_ – had him fully erect. He sped up with his hand.

"You are rough with yourself," Loki laughed. "Let go – you're getting it more gently from me."

Thor did, with a growl of frustration because Loki's way was just not what he was used to. Loki skimmed an oil-slick hand up and down with excellent speed but almost no pressure at all. Thor whined and rocked into him in order to get more, forgetting that he was currently impaled and such an action would jar what was wedged inside him. He tried to still, to spare himself pain, but he wanted more of the hand. "Loki," he growled. The frustration was making him tremble.

"Oh, all _right._" At once Loki's strokes became firmer, nearly firm enough. "Is that better? Why don't you make it worth my while? Squeeze."

"What?" The grip was good now, so good it was distracting.

"Squeeze." Loki slapped him on the hip. "Squeeze around me, clench like you were doing when we began."

"Oh." He clenched up and Loki reciprocated, tightening his grip until it became exactly what Thor was looking for. Clenching made cramps, though, and distracted from the pleasure of Loki's fist, so before long he stopped doing it. When Loki's hand slackened in return, he reached down to cover it with his own…

"No," Loki laughed, breathlessly, struggling with him. Then suddenly Thor was flat on his face and shouting; Loki had pulled his elbow out from under him and plunged deep.

The pain stopped Thor's struggles, but it was not enough to quell his arousal, especially not now that his erection was rubbing against the sheets with every brutal thrust. "How's that, Thor," Loki panted in his ear. "Do you like that better?"

"_Ah! _No!"

Loki gentled immediately. "Thought not. So why don't you get up and cooperate with me? You'll get yours, I promise."

When Loki withdrew Thor pulled himself up to all fours, then changed his mind and slid forward towards the headboard, so that he could kneel up, thighs spread wide, and grip it with both hands. "Come then, brother. Come and have me."

Loki pressed close to him immediately, holding his hip. "This is new," he murmured as he eased back inside. "I like it. All right, relax for me, push against, don't pull away. How are you?"

"I am fine," Thor assured, because he mostly was. He grit his teeth against the ache of overuse and settled down onto his brother's lap. His neglected erection was throbbing. "Will you touch me?"

"Of course." Loki took hold at once. "Will you move for me?"

"Move how?"

"Like you're fucking. Into my hand."

So Thor thrust his hips forward, which did indeed pleasure him, but it also pulled him partway off of Loki and when he rolled his hips back, he was impaled anew. He gasped.

"_Yes_, perfect. Again." This time Loki moved too, slowly, timing his hips to match Thor's. They found a rhythm. After a bit Loki laughed: "You have a talent for this, brother."

"Shut up."

"Never." He bit, lightly. "Now sit back and be still, Thor, I want you to come for me."

He settled back as ordered. The ache of being filled was not as painful as moving had been, and when Loki began to stroke him hard and fast he knew he was going to find release after all.

"Go ahead," Loki murmured from behind him. "Good work, you've earned this. You take a fucking like a champion. Now tell me how you like to be touched. How can I help you? Would you like me to touch your balls too?"

"_Loki._" Did he have no shame?

"I'll take that as a yes," Loki purred, and brought his other hand around. He used both hands, skillfully, and Thor was groaning and arching – and then groaning harder, as arching stirred his insides. Loki laughed. "You must be _so_ sore. But you're not going to let a little thing like that stop you, are you. Ah, I can feel you're almost there. Look how hard you've gotten, you could smash iron with this, a little faster for you, there. Almost there. That's it, Thor, come for me – come for me _now._"

A few last strokes and Thor did, roaring as pleasure broke over him like a wave. He jerked and arched back hard, crested, but then Loki's hand on the back of his neck bent him forwards and Loki pulled out and he crested _again_, still going, his whole body seizing up as his insides clenched. It lasted and lasted, he was thrashing hard enough almost to move the bed, and he could _hear _Loki laughing over him but had no control over his limbs or his moaning.

When it was finally, _finally _over, he summoned up all his strength and managed to roll onto his back. "Brother?" he croaked, opening an arm. He wanted to hug and hold and never let go.

Loki was grinning at him, looking so pleased, the cat that got all the cream that ever was. Thor smiled sleepily…

And then sputtered in horror. "Y-You're still hard."

A nod.

His mouth opened but he couldn't talk. He could not, _could not_ bear even one more thrust.

Before he could think of some way to beg or bribe his way out of destruction, Loki heaved a sigh. "And I will _be _hard when I leave you tonight, and when I try to sleep, and I probably won't be able to sleep, and I'll lie awake half the night thinking of you and cursing you for it."

"What?"

"In other words relax, brother. You're finished."

Thor sank back against the pillows, limp with relief. But after a moment curiosity took over. "Why not just…?" A quick hand motion was easier than finding words he could say without embarrassment.

Loki stretched out next to him and ran a finger over his ear. "I think you'll be feeling this for days and you won't forget it," he explained. "So, you'll be motivated, next time, to fight me properly. I want to be motivated too." He chuckled. "If I beat you again, I'll have you in all these ways and more. I _want_ it, Thor, I want it so badly I can taste it." His voice was a growl, and Thor shivered. "And, a word of warning: the worse I want it, the harder it will be for you when I win."

Thor groaned. "I think I liked it better when you didn't care for fighting at all, and never came to practice."

"I think you're lying. I think I'll make you beg for it next time."

"That will never happen."

"We'll see."

* * *

The End.

This story was inspired by astolat's slashy, cracky, awesome story Hug Therapy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This whole story is nothing but graphic nasty incest slash. So… be warned.**

* * *

When Thor knocked, Loki scrambled for a book and opened to a random page. "Come in," he called in his very best bored-voice. When Thor entered, and stood uncertainly in the doorway, Loki kept pretending to read for the count of thirty.

"Well?" he said at last, still without looking up. "Come in and lock it behind you. Unless you want someone to see?" He turned the page.

"Loki…" Thor shut the door. "We had a good fight today." It was not quite pleading, but it was close enough to savor.

"We did. Especially me. And now I own you for the evening." Loki finally gave his full attention. "Stop towering over me," he ordered from his chair. "Get on your knees."

Thor went down to one knee smoothly, a proper salute. Loki considered making him get all the way down, but decided that while minor humiliations flustered him nicely, too much might provoke genuine anger and then where would they be.

He was already red. "Are you really going to…?"

"What did I tell you I was going to do?"

Thor stared down at the floor. "All that you did last time… and more."

"Precisely. I think this time, to start off…" He considered a moment, and then decided on short and simple and crude. "Do you know how to suck dick, brother?"

Thor reacted even worse than Loki would have predicted – rose and made for the door, pausing only to kick a chair out of the way. "Wait – Thor, wait!" Loki couldn't help laughing, even as he threw magic at the door to keep it closed. "Come – come back here, honestly, I didn't… I didn't mean it that way."

"What?" Thor finally stopped pulling futilely at the doorknob and turned around. "How in the world else could you have meant it?"

Loki got up, made nice placating gestures until Thor let him get close. "I meant… I want you to _do _it, I do. But I didn't mean at all for you to be so _upset_. Come." He put an arm around Thor's back and led him away from the door, lying through his teeth. "Don't be silly. I had no intention of mocking you and making you miserable. Come sit down. Just sit. Thor," he laughed, when Thor resisted, "Do you really think I'm going to force the issue? You have teeth, brother – and I know you would use them." He elected not to mention that his magic could prevent it easily. Better for Thor not to worry.

Thor sat on the bed where he was bid, eyes narrowed. "Don't lie. You mean to shame me."

"Of course not," Loki soothed. A pause. A quirk of lip. "Well… maybe a little."

"_Loki,_" Thor growled, already sounding marginally less upset.

Less upset, but still upset enough that Loki opted against putting a cock in his mouth. "Tell you what," he suggested, "I have an idea that should put that worry to rest, all right? How about this:" With an entirely unnecessary snap of his fingers he vanished Thor's clothing, and knelt down between his legs. "I'll do it to you first."

* * *

It didn't take long. Loki leaned forward, fisted a few times, and then sucked Thor deep into his mouth.

"Brother what are you- you would not- _ohhh_." Thor threw his head back, leaned away, gave up on trying to speak. He hardened at once, and within a few moments his hips were jerking helplessly.

Loki pulled off long enough to order: "Watch me, so that you know what to do. This is what I like." He tried to demonstrate, but soon realized that there was no point because Thor clearly was not paying any attention. So instead he just sucked with enthusiasm, using his hands to stroke, and before long Thor went from hissing to groaning to babbling with abandon.

"Yes _yes _oh Loki Loki _yes _there _yes _brother please perfect oh yes…"

"Listen to you," Loki laughed at last, giving his mouth a break. He kept on with his hands, but nevertheless Thor twisted and moaned miserably. "All right, all right – I won't stop. You may come in my mouth when you're ready. And if you like, you may also…" He reached for one of Thor's hands and brought it to the back of his own head. "Do you understand?"

Thor only blinked at him, utterly lust-addled.

Loki heaved a huge sigh. "You may use force with me," he clarified. "Be rough. Fuck my mouth. It's all right." He started sucking again, and this time Thor pulled on him and thrust in, and if it wasn't quite hard and nasty enough for Loki's taste, it was at least getting close. He hummed in appreciation and started going a little deeper.

"_Oh!_- yes-…"

Thor tensed and his grip became painful, and Loki had time for just an instant of surprise that it was over so fast before his mouth filled up. He gulped it down, and just waited patiently until Thor's hand unclenched from around his skull so that he could pull off.

"There, see?" he said brightly. "Not so terrible at all. Job done, pride fully intact – and I haven't even wrinkled my clothes."

Thor collapsed back on the bed, silent for a while. Finally he said: "You are… so strange."

"I shall take that as a compliment." Loki climbed up beside him and draped a pair of pants over his chest. "You may rest a while, and dress if you feel too vulnerable, but then I am going to expect you to return the favor."

Thor watched him lick his lips, and made a face. "Must I really? I think I would prefer to go through life never knowing the taste of my brother's seed."

Loki had to laugh. "I've been told it's not objectionable, but we'll work something out. I can easily warn you before it's time."

He let Thor lie only until he'd caught his breath, and then snapped his fingers and pointed downward. No sense in letting anyone get all lethargic and sleepy.

Thor heaved a sigh and dressed. "All right… what do you want?"

Loki stripped himself with a shower of sparkles, and sat back against the headboard. "What do you think?"

Thor crawled up between his legs and hesitated. "You will have to forgive my lack of skills, brother. This is my first time."

"And I am deeply honored." Loki smirked.

"I… I don't…"

"You put it in your mouth. It's very simple."

But it turned out to be anything but. Thor flinched and his lips curled back; he wasn't able to suck without instinctively drawing away and making faces. When he eventually bobbed down with determination anyway, the first touch at the back of his mouth had him retching hard.

Loki watched him struggle a few moments; it was interesting and frankly bizarre. But before long he shoved him off, sighing. "That's beyond lack of skill, brother."

"I _know._ And I am sorry. But it-... the thought..." He shook his head. "I cannot."

"How about if you hold still, and let me do the work?" Loki stood up, balancing on the bed – there was no chance Thor would agree to grovel on the carpet.

Thor nodded and opened his mouth when ordered, but was again jerking and gagging as soon as cock passed his lips. Thoroughly annoyed by this point, Loki held him by the hair and shoved in a few times anyway, but it was clearly a lost cause and they soon gave up.

"All right all right, _fine_," Loki growled, and knelt down on the bed himself.

Thor wiped at his mouth and leaned to spit on the floor. "If you know something else you would like me to try…?"

Loki wouldn't force him into something he found revolting, but he had no intention of letting him off entirely. If Thor wouldn't _use _his mouth, he would at least sully it. "Tell me: you don't like having your face fucked. Say it."

"I-..." Thor swallowed and mumbled it to the wall, fast and quiet. "Idontlikehavingmyfacefucked."

"You're not stupid, brother. Look at me and give me what I want."

It took Thor a moment to steel himself, but finally he made eye contact and licked his red lips and said: "I know I owe you pleasure, and I swear I will make you come somehow, but I do not like having my face fucked. I beg you not to insist." He swallowed again, nervously…

And watching his throat leap gave Loki an idea. "All right. Will you try one more thing for me?"

"Of course."

"Lie down on your back. Feet over there… yes. All right, now come this way – head to the edge of the bed. Yes." Apparently even Thor could guess where this was going; he groaned, and Loki chuckled. "We'll try it, all right? And if you can't, you can't."

Thor sighed, resigned. "What must I do?"

Loki hopped down to the floor. "Mostly just lie still – don't suck if you hate it so much. I'm going to go deep down your throat. You won't be able to breathe, so just relax and trust me. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then open your mouth." Watching him take orders was intoxicating, but Loki didn't want to abuse the privilege; if he pushed too hard Thor might stop cooperating. "A little wider. Perfect." He nudged in past the teeth, not too deep, and paused a moment. "When I tell you, you need to take a deep breath, and then swallow – like you're drinking – and then don't panic. Understand?" With his mouth already full, Thor could only give a small nod. "All right: _now._"

He watched the chest expand, and then when he felt the throat open he pushed in.

It was tight – _crushing_. He ordered "Stop clamping down," but to no effect, so he just went slow, forcing inch after inch into the squeeze, as Thor arched helplessly and began to kick.

Loki pushed his arms down, pinning them against the bed, holding him still as he penetrated. At last there was face pressed against his crotch and he knew he was in all the way. Thor's throat had finally relaxed and was now contracting around him in waves and it felt absolutely glorious, but especially for a first time... "I'm going to pull out so that I can talk to you," he said, breathless himself. "Don't fight."

As he withdrew he heard soft retching sounds from deep inside, and once he had popped out entirely, Thor was lost to racking coughs for a while. Loki rolled him to his side and rubbed his shoulder.

When he was done coughing, Thor shifted back into position and let his mouth hang open.

Loki grinned down at him. "So you can take it? Not everybody can."

"I am not _everybody,_" Thor said, oddly haughty given the circumstances. He swatted up for Loki's hips, found them, and pulled him closer.

"Open up," Loki said. "Deep breath. And… swallow." He slid in much easier this time; the gagging had wet Thor's throat up nicely. Thor jerked, but otherwise held still. Loki stroked from deep to _very _deep and back again, never backing out far enough to allow for breathing. Partly because the squeeze felt nice, but mostly because it was fun watching Thor want air and not get it.

"Soon," Loki promised at last, and then made him wait a little longer. When he finally pulled out all the way, Thor was bright red and gasping. "Too long?" he asked, trying to sound concerned rather than gleeful. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Fine." Thor coughed, cleared his throat, turned to spit onto the floor. Holding up quite well for a first time, in Loki's opinion. "All right. Go on."

"Open." His mouth already _was_ open, but giving the order was a positive joy. Loki went in again, but as he had no desire to get thrown up on he made sure to stay careful – not too fast, not too hard. The restraint was maddening. "Be grateful for this pace," he gasped out. "Next time you won't talk for a week."

Thor clenched around him… was he trying to answer? Swallow? Was he finally starting to choke? Loki made himself withdraw.

After panting for air and wiping his eyes, Thor said: "Next time?" He laughed, and coughed. "Are you truly so confident?"

"Well, I'm two tries for two, aren't I?" Loki nudged at his lips. "Open."

Thor shook his head and snorted "_next time_" with pretend ill humor, and then did as he was told.

He was doing better already, learning to press with his tongue and to breathe without heaving in between strokes. Loki thought a little more about _next time _and out of nowhere came the powerful impulse to _train _Thor to this, really train him, make him learn and practice and-

A sharp slap on his hip got his attention and he realized Thor was writhing more earnestly, making efforts to spit him out, so he pulled back enough to allow air. "Sorry. Distracted."

Thor grumbled around his mouthful.

"Won't happen again. Deep breath." He pushed into the wonderful slick heat and watched Thor squirm. Next they would bet a _month _of service, not just one night. Thor would go about every day knowing that at nightfall he would have to come and offer his throat, lie still as he was plumbed and _used _and helpless, relinquishing even his _air _to his brother's control.

The idea was powerfully exciting. Loki moved with more force as he imagined.

Thor would get better at it, at doing what he was told. If he resisted – because he _would_; Thor had never been known to take defeat meekly – if he resisted, Loki would make him leave in the morning with his mouth swollen and his voice hoarse. But if he behaved and did his best to learn his lessons, then Loki would heal him up afterwards, hiding the evidence, keeping it secret that the golden prince of Asgard gave himself nightly as a-

_Slap._

This time Loki almost couldn't make himself pull out. But he did, and waited leaning over the bed in miserable tension, one hand gripping Thor's wrist hard enough to leave nail-marks, the other wiping his own sweaty hair back.

"I hate you," Thor rasped.

"I hate you more. No stopping – I'm so close. Are you ready?"

"At this point, do you care?" Thor laughed and gestured with his free hand. "Go on."

Loki plunged in immediately, hard, and Thor arched off the bed with horrible gagging noises. "Stay _still,_" Loki hissed, grappling with him, pumping his hips a few times and holding Thor down as he bucked, and that was it and he was coming, straight down his brother's throat. "_Yes _yes stay," he gasped, pushing in deep because as little as Thor might enjoy suffocation, he would probably enjoy a mouthful of semen even less.

When he was done he collapsed to his knees by the side of the bed, unfortunately directly into a puddle of drool, and listened to Thor cough and spit and blow his nose.

"Here, I'll clean you up," he offered as soon as his head cleared a little. With a wave of his hand he disposed of all the sweat and slobber, but he decided to leave the red lips – at least until he'd had time to stare for a while and appreciate them properly.

Thor still coughed. "Happy?" He looked quite suspicious, guarded.

"Happier than I can say." Loki dragged himself up and plopped down on the bed… then changed his mind and plopped down on top of Thor instead. "Thank you for indulging me, brother – that was fantastic."

Thor relaxed. After a moment he shook his head. "Your tastes are very strange."

"My what?"

"Your-…" Thor slapped at him lightly. "Your _preferences_. I didn't-…" He swallowed.

Loki wanted to make him say it. "You didn't …?"

Thor heaved a sigh. "I didn't taste it at all, in the end."

"As you requested. You deserved that much, at least." In fact he deserved more, so Loki added: "And I do apologize for choking you. It was rather too wonderful to stop."

"Well, it's a good thing _one _of us enjoyed it." He was attempting to sulk, but Loki detected a distinct note of pride and fought the urge to tease. "Now am I done for the evening?"

Loki snorted. "Done? Please. The great Thor Odinson is not so easily exhausted, I would hope."

Thor shifted to get comfortable. "I was afraid you would say that. Well… what else?"

"First a nap. Then we'll see."

* * *

When Loki woke up he was chilly and stiff – he must have been napping with no clothes on for at least several hours.

Thor was awake already. "I was hoping you might sleep the night through," he said. Hoarse.

The memory of why made Loki grin, but he reached out and closed a hand softly around Thor's neck anyway. He closed his eyes and soothed the hurt with magic.

"Thank you, brother."

"You're welcome. Roll over."

Thor did it, with a sigh. Loki tugged his pants down manually and plucked a vial of oil from the air. "Last time you declined to be stretched out beforehand. You preferred to be hurt. Have your views changed?"

Thor groaned into a pillow and then covered his head with it.

"That sounds like embarrassment. Now, what on earth have you to be embarrassed about?" Loki poured oil between his cheeks and began rubbing it in, gently, not quite penetrating even when Thor unconsciously spread his legs wider. "Is it perhaps… Does that feel good, brother?"

No answer.

Loki rubbed with a little more pressure, circling over his opening but still not-

"_Please_."

It was muffled by the pillow and Loki wasn't even sure he'd heard it properly. "Was that-?" He leaned up and took the pillow away. "Are you _begging_ me to open you up?"

"No," Thor denied, not at all convincingly in Loki's view. "No, it's just… you are tickling me." He was arching. Offering himself.

"Ah, I see. Well, we wouldn't want _that, _would we." Loki moved away abruptly, smiling when Thor sucked back a noise. "Get up. Stand on the floor, bend over the bed. I'm going to take you like that this time." He reached up to tousle the blond mop and added: "But don't worry, I _will_ ease the way with my hand first. I remember how much you like it – especially when it goes on… and on… and on…"

Thor positioned himself readily enough. When he was touched, though, he hissed and pulled away.

Loki frowned. "Sore?" It couldn't be, he hadn't even...

Thor shivered. "No – not sore, really." He was twitching.

"Ah." Loki put a hand on his hip to hold him still. "Just sensitive. Then I won't draw this out." He slathered his fingers with oil and penetrated without teasing – the right move; Thor groaned and went completely limp.

He thrust and circled steadily. "Better? No tickling."

"Yes," Thor said into his arms, rocking in time with the strokes. "Much better. Brother, are you...?"

"Am I going to bring you off again?" It was actually tempting. But then Thor would be too satiated to continue, and Loki had no intention of denying himself. "Sorry – once is all the loser gets. It's my turn."

"Will you- _oh_-... will you be gentle with me?" His hips were moving. "Or...?"

Loki laughed low. "Wait and see." He twisted hard a few times, working him open roughly. He was surprised when it failed to elicit any noises... but then, when he withdrew, Thor turned his head and Loki saw a set of deep purple teethmarks in the meat of his forearm.

"Ah-ah, none of that," Loki chided, and gave him a sharp spank. "If you've got noise to make, I want to hear it."

He shoved his fingers in again, hard and without warning, and this time Thor made noise all right.

"That's better." Loki pulled out before too long and slicked his cock - sparingly. "Brace yourself," he said. "I've been a little stingy with the oil, so it's going to burn."

"Loki," Thor groaned, but beyond that didn't complain. He hid his head in his arms and just waited.

Loki had to push in slowly, bit by bit. Partly it was out of consideration for his partner, but also, the friction was uncomfortable and he didn't want to make it worse. "Relax, you idiot," he growled, resisting the urge to conjure some more oil.

"I'm trying." Thor's voice was bowstring-tight with pain. He was clinging to the covers with both hands, twitching, tense all over. "Is that almost...?"

Loki looked down. Hardly. "More than halfway," he lied. "You're doing great. Just breathe and do your best not to fight me. Almost there."

In fact he was nowhere _near_ almost there, but Thor let out a breath and became marginally less tense, and let him continue.

When he was finally in all the way he gave a solid bump with his hips to make Thor gasp, and then didn't move. "How are you?" he asked, running hands over Thor's back. The muscles were all hard with effort.

"On fire. You will have to go slow." Thin and ragged.

He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Thor this much at his mercy before. Or at anyone's. "Of course." He began to pull out, slow again, but still he felt like he was scraping his own skin off.

Thor shook and moaned through every inch. When Loki had finally withdrawn all the way he relaxed and said into his arms: "Will you really ... in that manner?"

Of course not. It bordered on painful for _him_, and goodness only knew what it would do to Thor when he sped up.

But he said: "Absolutely," and began to push in. Thor squirmed, but let him, and after a moment Loki took pity and spelled up some oil.

They both yelped when Loki lost his balance and fell forwards, plunging deep. "Sorry," Loki laughed after a moment. "Wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I. Thank you." Thor's voice was deep and rough with relief. He lay his cheek against the covers, laced his fingers behind his head. "Claim your prize, brother."

Loki held his hips and fucked him in silence for a bit, and then, to his surprise, Thor spoke again. "…And enjoy it well, because this will be the last time."

"Oh?" Loki tried not to feel too disappointed. It was only natural Thor would quit a game that always resulted in his-

"Yes. Because I give you my word," Thor said, panting it all between thrusts, "My solemn promise… that by next time… I will have thought of… a forfeit so terrible… that you will not dare make the wager. You will not dare. For if you do…" He winced, as Loki was speeding up. "And I win… I swear to you I will collect… and you will have no mercy, brother. _Ah._ Even less mercy than you've shown me."

"_Yes,_" Loki gasped. More delighted than he could say. "Go on. Rant about vengeance – helpless – while I plow you."

Thor unclasped his hands and set them on the bed, bracing, pushing back with his hips. What – did he now _enjoy _being disrespected? "Have I ever promised vengeance and not meant it?" he growled.

Ah – it was the challenge he liked. Loki laughed and slapped him on the rear. "I'm certainly giving you plenty to avenge yourself for, aren't I?" He leaned down, reaching under Thor's arms to grip his shoulders and pull him back, hard, snapping his hips to get in deep every time. Painfully deep, it must be, but Thor was meeting every stroke. "Too much?" he asked, mostly to test his theory, and as he'd expected Thor arched even more firmly against him, canting his hips, taking it as deep and hard as physically possible.

"_You. Will. Pay. For. All. Of. This._"

That _did _it; Loki flattened him to the bed and came inside him.

Afterwards he stayed still a minute, face pressed to Thor's neck, listening to his harsh breathing. "Thor," he said at last, "You are such a prize I think the risk might be worth it."

Thor laughed. "I warned you."

* * *

The End.

One more chapter coming. Hard and nasty (surprise!). I did resist the urge to get Mjolnir involved… but just barely :o)

Please let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This got so long that I had to divide it into two parts. And I couldn't decide if it would be more fun to be from Thor's POV or Loki's, so it alternates.**

**The usual warnings apply.**

* * *

They stood alone on the practice field. "Let us fight without stakes or challenges, brother," Thor suggested. "Surely twice was enough."

Loki shook his head. "I haven't yet gotten what I want," he answered. "I don't know that it's possible to be any more clear about this: I want your respect. I am sick of the kid gloves. And I will punish you until you are forced to take them off." He swept a low spinning bow, theatrical and mocking. "Are you ready?"

He was having _fun._ This would continue, and Thor would have to face it over and over again...

Unless he managed to scare Loki off. He took a deep breath and prepared to try. "Wait," he said. "First, let me share my plans with you. I think perhaps once I tell you what you have to fear, you will see sense."

"Oh?" Loki twirled his staff, laughing, and then came closer. "Please tell me, brother. I'll admit I am curious as to what threat you could _possibly_ concoct that would intimidate me..."

"You know that I have no skill at threatening creatively. I sought help."

"Help?"

"Yes." Thor lowered his voice; the field was deserted but this was a piece of information that warranted extra discretion and care. "I went into a brothel and spoke with a madam who has spent her whole life in the trade," he explained. "I told her that my lover had strayed, and that he wishes to submit to punishment at my hands in order to do penance. I asked for her advice."

Thor could tell by the tiny lift of Loki's eyebrows that he had impressed. "And what did this illustrious lady suggest you do to the poor thing?" Loki said at last.

Thor came closer, close enough to intimidate. "I warned her that the _poor thing _is slight of build, compared to me, but she assured me that it can still be done."

"That what can still be done?"

Thor detected nerves. Good. He raised a hand between them, close to Loki's face. "She assured me that with enough oil, and enough patience, and enough pain..." He clenched his fist. "It will fit."

He watched Loki's eyes move from his fist to his face and then back again. He watched Loki's jaw drop and his cheeks redden.

"Nothing to say, brother?" Thor grinned at him. This moment alone was worth the entire humiliating brothel visit, and all the rumours that were sure to flow from it. "I gather our bet is off, then. Good."

"Wait." Loki reached out and snatched him by the wrist. "You have seen me risk my _head _in a wager. Do you really think I would hesitate to risk my ass?"

Thor's turn to stare. "Loki... you must see reason."

"I think not. Our bet is _on, _Thor, and I plan to beat you today as I've beaten you twice already. Guard yourself."

* * *

After near a quarter of an hour of savage fighting, Loki's arm broke. Badly – there was an extra bend below his elbow, the result of trying to use his forearm to protect his face.

Thor hissed when he saw it, and planted his staff in the ground. "Enough," he declared.

Loki spat blood into the dirt. His mouth was full of it. "You really are missing the point, aren't you. I'm not done."

Thor gestured to the gruesome injury. "At least heal yourself!"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "You're inviting me to use my magic?" When Thor nodded, he shrugged. "Fair's fair. Pick up that hammer of yours and then I will."

Since that would in any event be the quickest way of ending the fight, he called Mjolnir to his hand and gestured invitingly with it. Loki nodded and began to spell. Thor occupied himself in the meantime with corralling his blood-soaked hair behind his ears – a gash on his scalp had bled so copiously that his hair was all stringy with it and dripping into his eyes.

"That mane will be the death of you," Loki laughed, ready at last. "If I win today, I'm going to cut it off."

He probably would, too. Thor twirled the hammer and let it fly – at this distance it would do no more than break a few bones even if it connected.

But of course it did not connect – Loki avoided it, winked a copy of himself into existence to attract Thor's attention for one split second, and used the second to strike.

A bolt of magic made Thor stagger, and before he could catch his balance the staff drove end-first into his chest and he heard a _crack_. Loki danced away with a wide grin. "Ooh." He oozed mock sympathy. "Poor thing, that must hurt." The illusion-Loki nodded in agreement.

Thor snarled under his breath. Wielding Mjolnir with broken ribs was agonizing, but it could be done. He fought on. They battered each other until the dirt was mottled with bloodstains and they were both in too much pain to banter.

At last Thor saw that his brother was starting to tire. _He_ was becoming tired too, and hurting, so when he saw Loki preparing a complicated spell he threw Mjolnir hard to disrupt it. Right at Loki's head.

Loki dove to the ground to dodge. Thor laughed, and reached up to catch the hammer as it returned…

And bellowed, shock and pain and terror, as his arm suddenly _exploded _with blood.

One of Loki's knives. Loki had thrown from his back, perfectly timed to Thor's grab, and it had sheared across his wrist, cutting deep. The hammer sailed past him as he clutched his arm to his chest.

Then he heard harsh breathing; Loki was _there, _there and deadly and right behind him.

In instinct, instantly, he sought Mjolnir with his free hand and swung it and smashed into Loki's side with all his strength.

The next thing he knew his brother was sailing twenty feet into the air, fetching up hard against a tree. Sliding limp to the ground. Thor's breath caught, but then he saw Loki stirring – clearly dazed, but still groping for his weapons.

He was there at once, standing on Loki's hand, knocking the hammer softly against his jaw in warning. "Yield."

Loki's face was tight and creased with pain. He opened his eyes a crack, blinking through sweat and blood. He saw his opponent standing over him, and tilted his head back to bare his throat. "Yes," he gasped. "I yield. _Fuck_, you are quick." Then started laughing, weakly. "And I was right: it _does _hurt. Ribs I mean. Hurts quite a lot."

* * *

Thor sat in a hot bath for hours, aching. Loki had closed cuts and knit ribs and set his kneecap back into place for him, and healed his wounded wrist, but had been too tired to concern himself with minor aches and bruises.

And of course he had been too exhausted to help himself too. Thor had had to carry him to the healers in the end, feeling deeply troubled even though Loki insisted through bloody laughter that the beating had been just what he was looking for.

"_You truly were not holding back. Were you?" _

_Thor shifted, clutching him tighter to his chest. "Do you feel like I was holding back?"_

"_You really went for it. When I cut you."_

"_Yes. I panicked," he said flatly._

_Loki grinned wider than ever. "I scared you. I wanted to scare you."_

"_My congratulations, then. You succeeded." Thor tried to feel pride and happiness at his own victory, only it seemed that once again Loki was the one leaving the battlefield satisfied._

"_Thor? You know how I always tell you to stop wasting so much time training?" Loki's voice was weak, slurring… and still he had the strength to mock?! Thor felt a powerful urge to drop him on the ground and kick him. _

"… _I was wrong," Loki continued. Licked his bloody lips. "It isn't a waste. You really are amazing."_

Now, grown lethargic in the warm water, Thor let himself remember and glow with pleasure. He knew it was possible that Loki had done this deliberately, thought to soften him up with compliments and so dodge the punishment he had most thoroughly _earned_… but still, the words were sweet. And he seemed to mean them – when the healers had gasped and asked what happened, he had explained with great relish that what happened was he had attempted to stand against Thor on the field of battle.

"_Loki landed many brave blows as well," Thor hastened to add, in response to their reproachful looks. "But he did not have the luxury of a sorcerer's healing afterwards, and I did." He pat Loki's shoulder._

"_He won," Loki volunteered. "But not by much."_

_Thor nodded; it was true. "Shall I stay here with you?"_

_Loki wrinkled his nose. "For pity's sake, go bathe. I will see you tonight."_

"_Loki," he began to protest, but Loki cut him off with a furious gesture._

"_No kid gloves."_

And because Loki would never give up otherwise, because the madness would never stop until he was satisfied, Thor decided to oblige him.

* * *

By the time Loki arrived, Thor had bathed and dressed and eaten, and also pleasured himself. (Twice.) He did not want Loki to be able to distract him by seduction; the order of the day was punishment and he _would _deliver it. Loki deserved it, and perhaps more importantly, would not thank him for leniency. He would feel only disrespected, and not relieved.

"So," Loki said, a trace of nervousness in his smile. He spread his hands. "Ready, Thor? I am."

In the brothel Thor had been told of a number of ways that men could be tormented (and shown a few!), and though he had threatened Loki with the most extreme in order to frighten, he was certain that in the end he would relent and they would do something else instead.

_In the end _he would relent. But not immediately. He would never forget having Loki's fingers inside him; there was of course the strangeness of the physical sensation, but more, it had been an exercise in utter submission to lie still and allow his most private places to be invaded and explored. He would now most certainly require that from Loki – even if not to the full extent he had threatened.

Loki came closer. "I certainly hope that's not hesitation I see. You are disappointing me."

Thor was in danger of ceding control already, and they had not even begun. He shook his head – he had anticipated this, and was prepared.

He drew cloth and rope from his pocket. "That's enough from you this evening, brother," he said. "Open your mouth."

Loki did open his mouth, but more in surprise than in obedience. "You're-… you mean to gag me?" He sounded incredulous. "Stuff my mouth with a rag like some prisoner?"

Thor frowned. It did sound rather brutal, and now that he thought about it he had never heard of a gag used on any but the lowest of the low. Men of honor were never treated in this way.

Then he heaved a sigh: this was _exactly_ the confusion and hesitation that a gag was meant to prevent. Loki was a menace.

"I want you silent, brother," he said after a moment. "But there is no reason for you to be either hurt or humiliated. If you would prefer not to suffer whatever device I can construct from cloth and rope, you are welcome to conjure something for yourself – as comfortable and elegant as you wish. Provided it stills your clever tongue." Surely that would be a reasonable compromise.

Loki glowered, but after one more look at the rough rope he capitulated. He closed his eyes, brought hands to his face and began moving them gracefully in a pattern. They generated a light so fierce that Thor had to look away, and when the light died it left a fantastic device in its place.

Sleek and metallic, the muzzle covered the entire lower half of Loki's face, so tight to his jaws that he would not even be able to open his mouth. It _was _elegant, and in fact, rather than making Loki look defeated, actually made him look more dangerous than ever – a creature whose words and bite were so terrifying that they had to be locked away.

Thor tried to sound only coolly appraising. "Impressive."

Loki bowed briefly in acknowledgment.

"May I?" He found his hands rising, and though Loki rolled his eyes he did not pull away. Thor cupped his cheeks, feeling where the cool metal of the gag gave way to soft flesh, and noted that the fit was so perfect there was no space at all between. "Is it painful?"

Loki shook his head.

"But you truly cannot speak?"

Loki heaved a sigh, through his nose, and made a sound of negation in his throat.

The great silvertongue would be reduced to communicating in _mm-hm _and _mm-nn_ for the remainder of the evening. Thor could hardly believe it. "Perfect," he murmured, and held Loki's head between his hands, turned it gently from side to side, rolled it on his neck. He was surprised that Loki allowed this manhandling without protest... but then, he supposed Loki knew he would be allowing much worse before long. "Let us not keep you in suspense any longer, brother," he said. "Undress yourself and climb up on the bed; it is time to pay your forfeit."

He watched, arms crossed, as Loki stripped, and made no comment when Loki went to his hands and knees instead of lying down on his back. He knelt up beside him, poured a handful of oil, and began rubbing it in. Loki ground back against him, clearly inviting, but still he murmured "Relax yourself" before breaching, tentative, with just a fingertip.

"_Mmn,_" Loki said with conviction, and spread his knees wider. His hips were moving, he was clearly _eager _for this, so Thor pressed palm-deep without any further delay, and after only a few strokes, pushed in a second finger.

Loki's whole body stiffened; he mewled behind the gag. "Take your time," Thor offered, but already Loki was relaxing, undulating gently against his hand. Thor slid out and thrust in again, watching him move. He would admit jealously; he knew from experience that penetration _hurt,_ and the way Loki managed to accept the sensation so effortlessly, to conquer it and even find pleasure…

And he was feeling jealous for another reason as well: he had not foreseen that the wet clenching heat of his brother's body would be so _inviting, _and he was now regretting that his plans did not include enjoying it for himself. "This _must _be uncomfortable," he said. A conversation would distract him.

Loki shrugged and made a sound that might be laughter, so he added: "Well, in any event it will be soon."

At that Loki shivered and sucked in his breath. Was he… afraid? Aroused? It was impossible to tell his condition from the back of his head, so Thor reached out and tugged on his hair to turn him and see his face. "Are you well?"

Loki twisted, awkwardly, glaring back over his shoulder. He nodded. Then he shifted to balance his weight on one hand, and raised the other to rap sharply on the bedpost. Three sharp knocks, and then he cocked his head and lifted his eyebrows. _Do you understand?_ said the look.

"Yes," Thor answered. "If something is wrong – if you would cry off – signal me that way. And in the meantime I will stop asking after you."

Loki nodded again and settled himself back into position. At the next thrust he jerked and whimpered, but Thor bit down on the urge to ask him again if he was all right. Loki had said that he would signal if all was not well. The last time he had submitted to Loki he had given Loki the power to withhold his very _breath_, and no ill had come of that adventure. Surely someone who could be trusted with his brother's safety could also be trusted with his own.

* * *

Loki could not deny that Thor had excellent instincts. He had a good feeling for speed, knew to alternate steady pumping with occasional twists or scissors, changed angles every now and then, sometimes curled his fingers just a bit.

He was quite good. If his hands weren't so big they were impossible to take comfortably, he would be perfect. But Loki managed all right, relaxing into the stretch, enjoying even though the pleasure came with a bit of an edge.

But when Thor eventually added a third finger it was _more _than an edge; it was sharp pain that made him jump and grab at the covers.

"Relax, brother. Let me," Thor said, and some small part of Loki still capable of thought filed that instruction away for future use. _Let me _was a good deal sweeter than _don't fight, _and on the off chance he ever acquired a lover he cared to be sweet to...

"How are you?"

He nodded, but Thor must have been able to tell he was lying, because he slowed and gentled. Only when Loki finally let out his breath and stopped stiffening did Thor resume in earnest. As soon as he did, Loki gasped – it was different, now. Every thrust spread him wide open, each twist jarred his insides.

He closed his eyes and gave himself over to it, moving, purring, aching but he didn't mind. In fact he wanted to reach down and stroke himself, but decided against it because he thought Thor might not survive the shock.

Finally there was a soft sigh. "Loki."

"Mm?"

"I'm afraid this is as far as your body cares to open," he said. By way of illustration he spread his fingers a little, and even though Loki was relaxed and unresisting and very well oiled, it _burned._

Loki squirmed and, reluctantly, nodded. Acknowledging. Thor was right. He had indeed had enough, more than enough; he would be sore tomorrow as it was. He felt a little disappointed at being deprived of what would no doubt have been a very intense experience, but he supposed in the end it was for the best.

"So, prepare yourself, brother," Thor went on. "Because from now on I will have to use force."

Before Loki could do more than sputter with surprise there was a hand on his back. Steadying. "Like this."

* * *

He had promised no kid gloves, but still it took all Thor's nerve to finally abandon gentleness and _shove_, powering through the resistance of Loki's body to wedge in four fingers and most of his palm. As the ridge of his knuckles passed, Loki shouted behind the gag, short and high and throaty. Thor went still at once – not that he had needed the sound to alert him; he could _feel _Loki stretched completely taut around him, knew that the pain would be terrible.

"Hush. Breathe," he soothed. "If you cannot bear it, we will stop."

Loki shook his head vehemently, panting deep and harsh. He raised his hand, held up a finger. _Wait._

"Of course. As long as you need." It was incredible – impossible – they had come as far as they had, that Loki had taken this much and seemed prepared to keep trying. He watched in fascination as Loki's back began to glisten – he was sweating, and his whole body trembled.

Finally Loki sucked in air and held it for near half a minute.

Then he let the breath out, and began to cry.

"Loki?!" Thor was horrified. He moved to pull out, but at even the first shift of his hand Loki wailed and he froze. "Brother tell me what you want me to do," he said quickly, as evenly as he could. He wanted to yank free, and let Loki then use magic to heal whatever unspeakable damage such an action would cause. But he would not do it without permission.

Loki gestured again for him to wait, but made no attempt to stop his quiet, steady sobbing. Eventually the sobs led to sniffles, and at that point he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Loki? What should I do?"

Loki tapped on the faceplate of his muzzle, and sniffled again, more pointedly.

"Off," Thor agreed at once. "And then you can direct me as to the best way to withdraw without hurting you." He grimaced. "Without hurting you _further_."

Loki turned to present the clasp, but Thor could not unfasten it with just one hand. So Loki brought his own hands to the metal... and then waited.

Why did he wait? Ah – for _permission, _Thor realized. Foolish, prideful creature that he was, Loki would _never _admit that he had gone too far. Instead he was still – even now – insisting that he could continue with the game.

"Yes – you may remove it. Quickly."

Loki took the gag off and settled back down onto his elbows. "I was having trouble breathing, is all," he said. "My nose clogged." He seemed to be trying for nonchalance, but his voice shook as badly as the rest of him. "But I'm all right."

Thor was shocked to hear himself _laughing_ – incredulous, nervous, but a little relieved. "You are not _all right, _brother."

"No, but I will be. It just hurt more than I was expecting. Hurts." He let out a shuddering breath, tensed and relaxed by turns. "I'm going to cry if you don't mind. But I'm all right."

Thor bit his lip. "What should I do?"

"You can move. But just a little, at first. And slowly. Please."

* * *

Loki had promised, and he was curious to see whether he could perform.

He was starting to think perhaps he could. As the hand rotated, slowly, the pain was intense but he could bear it. As it moved in and out (not very _far _out; Thor was mercifully keeping his knuckles inside rather than tearing him anew with every stroke) he realized he didn't mind the fullness. Would even have liked it, actually, if his partner were just a little more reasonably proportioned.

He cried a little, but the need soon passed and he stopped. Then he became aware of faint, light stinging – nothing that needed healing, but he knew that the oil would be tinged pink when he finally wiped it away. That was fine; it was generally the sign of an exciting evening. Though he would have to be sure Thor didn't see – weeping had upset him, so goodness only knew what traces of blood might do.

He was calm enough to worry about Thor's feelings. He really _was _fine, now. "All right," he said at last. "You can go on."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you hear me rapping on bedposts?" he scathed, and immediately regretted it because Thor gave him a twist that was a good deal less gentle.

"Mind that tongue," he warned, and Loki felt him shifting his position. "And be ready - I am going to-..."

Loki tried to brace up but still hissed when he pulled out; the further stretch burned even worse than he was expecting.

"Are you-..." Thor caught himself in time.

Still Loki laughed – breathlessly, because his vacated body was now racked with cramps. "If you're really hoping to go all the way, you'll need to stop asking and just get to work." To stave off future hesitations he turned and said into Thor's eyes: "It's completely all right if I cry."

Thor still hesitated.

"Thor..." Loki decided against trying to sit cross-legged, and just hugged his knees to his chest. "Look at me." He held up a hand, two slender fingers twined together. "This is what I gave you. Do you remember what it felt like?" He grinned as Thor flushed with the memory. "Right. Now look at _your _hand. See? I think tears are to be expected, hm? Don't let it trouble you."

Thor seemed perhaps to be relaxing.

"And in any event I lost our fight, remember?" He stretched out slowly on his stomach and drew one knee up to spread himself. "I am ready to pay up."

* * *

**TBC.**

**So, the first half was mainly Loki topping from the bottom. The second half of this chapter will have a little more of that, but also, will involve some actual honest-to-goodness dom!Thor. Which was SO much fun to write. And will involve lots of cumming as well. I hope to have it ready some time this week.**

**Let me know what you think so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before Thor was asking him: "Does that hurt?"

Loki heaved a sigh. The better part of a hand was crammed up his ass – of _course _it hurt. But it was also fun, and well within the range of what he could tolerate. "Enough, Thor. I told you I would _tell_ you if I need to stop."

And then he gasped, as the hand gave a punishing twist. "I did not offer to let you stop," Thor said. "I only asked whether it hurts."

Loki swallowed, twice, to be sure of his voice. How embarrassing it would be to squeak. "Some."

"Good. I certainly would not want to be accused of excessive gentleness."

"All I want... is to be treated... with _respect,_" Loki managed. "Is that so much to ask?"

"I mean no disrespect when I am easy with you, Loki," Thor insisted. "Clearly I don't believe you cannot bear rough treatment; today I beat you half to death and now, this. But you are my younger brother, and neither as big nor as strong as me, nor as skilled on the field of battle, and if I would prefer to bear all that in mind when I spar with you rather than do you injury, that is my prerogative. We compromise as follows: I will fight you in earnest sometimes, and you will bear it gracefully when I do not. Is that clear?"

Loki didn't interrupt, because as Thor became more vehement he moved with more fervor and the intensity was excellent. Even though it was rather killing him. When the speech was over he heaved a sigh. "All the wonderful filthy things you could be saying to me, and instead, you_lecture."_

Thor clapped him on the shoulder. "It's rare enough that you hold still for a lecture; I wanted to take full advantage. Now how are you?"

Loki nodded.

"Are you ready to try the whole thing?"

He nodded again. The hand was thrusting in and out and it was bearable – this was as ready as he was going to get. He shifted himself to his hands and knees, squared up to present a clear target and waited.

"Do not forget to breathe."

"Right." He let out a deep, shaky breath. "Thanks."

"Of course." Then it started.

He was expecting one sharp flare of agony and had been prepared for it, but instead, probably in an attempt to spare him that flare, Thor pushed long and slow and steady, drawing out the burn. _Relax, _he told himself, and _let him, _but no amount of relaxing would let this happen painlessly. He made himself keep breathing, and in fact was breathing faster and faster and faster-

"There," Thor said, and just then the agony lessened incrementally. "That was the most difficult part. Hush – it will be easier now. All is well."

Well? It was still _paralyzing. _He shifted his weight so that he could raise one hand again and gesture over his shoulder. "_This_ is what went into_you_, Thor," he reminded, trying for a snarl.

"I haven't forgotten." Thor sounded amused. "I'm aware that this must be excruciating. But it is a bet you insisted on making."

Loki felt the enormous pressure moving deeper, threatening cramps, but the worst of the stretch had passed and for that he had to be grateful. He let out a low groan, equal parts discomfort and relief.

"You have only yourself to blame for this," Thor pointed out. "Or to thank. Whichever you prefer." His free hand gave a pat on the hip. "My entire fist is now inside your body. Tell me when I can move."

Loki shook his head. "Wait." But it wasn't long before he felt impatient to go on. "All right, go. _Ah_-..." He rocked forward, as his insides were forcibly shifted. "_Fuck._"

Thor made a pensive sound. "No... I don't think you _could_ fuck," he murmured after a moment. "I think you have been all stretched out."

At that Loki's abused body clenched up unexpectedly and he heard himself moan – and knew by a chuckle that Thor had heard it too. He prayed that Thor was only laughing at his pain – he would die of humiliation if his brother knew he liked to imagine being fucked to ruin. It was bad enough knowing it himself.

"Remind me, brother," Thor went on, working him more roughly, and Loki held his breath and ordered himself to keep still. "Who was going to take _who_ like a woman again? Who was going to leave _who_ all opened up?"

Loki squeezed again, shuddering. He was not hearing this. It could not be.

"When I'm finished with you you're going to gape wider than anything I saw at the brothel. How does that feel?"

His mouth had fallen open. He was saying _ah _and _oh_ with Thor's every movement, but surely it sounded like noises of pain, surely it _was _noises of pain...

"Oh, and Loki?" Thor leaned close to whisper, so close that his lips skimmed over Loki's ear. "I don't pretend to understand... but I know that you are enjoying this."

"_Thor!_" he gasped, almost panicked, as his vision blurred, his hips were jerking and out of nowhere he was hurtling hard towards an orgasm. By reflex he grabbed for his cock to make it happen, and almost immediately his entire lower body was drowned in molten heat. He screamed, and ejaculated. As he came down he wasn't sure if he wanted to cry for mercy, or ask to do it again.

Eventually he felt Thor's hand on his back, rubbing. "Deep breath now, brother..."

He realized a quarter second in advance that Thor had not yet withdrawn, and he threw his face into a pillow to muffle the noise as it happened. He had never felt so much... pain?... in his life.

Then he was being dragged to lie against Thor's chest, and he knew time had passed because Thor was shirtless, and felt very warm, because his own body was soaked with sweat and had turned clammy. "Here – towel," Thor offered, dabbing his back with it. "You're still shaking."

"Am I?" He honestly had no idea.

"Shh."

Even without the gag, he shh'd.

* * *

It was a long time before Loki stopped shaking, and even longer before his heart slowed. Eventually Thor reached for blankets. They still didn't speak. When Loki finally broke the silence, it was with a hoarse whisper: "Is that something they taught you in the brothel? To say... those things?" A fine shiver passed through him.

"Those were mostly your own words I repeated back to you." Thor pulled the covers tighter. "Well... except when I pointed out that I would leave you gaping open. That was simple truth. Was it not?" He could feel Loki shivering again, squirming. He had to laugh. "Look at you, brother! The master of words, most times. But tonight you are their slave."

Loki would not often accept teasing, but tonight there was a smile in his voice as he said: "Loki: Slave of Words. It does have a nice ring to it." He sat up slowly, stretching his arms over his head. "Now if you'll excuse the slave a moment, he has to relieve himself. Stay here – and keep my side warm for me."

He crossed the room so gingerly that Thor had to ask, "Are you really all right?"

"Of course." Loki disappeared into the bathroom... and then emerged to add: "But _don't_ think you're doing that twice in one evening."

"Agreed." Thor waited until the door closed. "I _did _learn some other things too, you know," he called.

Loki answered from in the bathroom: "You're tempting me to just vanish."

"I don't think I am; you are curious. Brother?" he added, to the ceiling. "Was that pain or pleasure there at the end? I could not tell."

"Neither could I." Loki reappeared in his sleeping robe. He was still limping, for which Thor was glad, because it meant the hurt must not be too great. If Loki had seized the first chance to heal himself, _then _he would have worried.

He hopped out of bed. "Off with that robe; we are not finished. I'm having far too much fun – and so are you."

Loki made a face as he stripped. "Oh, don't grin as if you've done something clever," he said. "I'm sorry if this shatters your illusions about your baby brother's purity, but Thor: I am easy." He bowed, naked.

Thor snorted. "You think that was _easy_?"

Loki was surprised into a laugh. "Ah... no," he agreed after a moment. "No, I don't think it was easy at all. I think it's a feat we can both be proud of. Without ever mentioning it again." He nodded towards Thor's trousers. "Did you have something particular in mind now?"

_Yes, _he did. And he had no intention of allowing Loki to distract him.

So he ordered: "On your knees," and brought his hands to his belt. Loki obeyed, watching with interest as he opened it...

Enough interest that he failed to notice Thor call his hammer with his other hand, until it was too late. "Wait-!" Loki yelped as he was tackled down to the ground. He struggled, but he had been caught off-guard and was too small to wrestle free anyway. Thor pinned his hands to the floor above his head, and set Mjolnir on top to keep them trapped.

"There," he said, sitting up. "And don't tell me _that _was not clever. Because it was."

Loki struggled uselessly for a few moments longer before regaining control of himself. Then he lay still and glared. "Have I given you any reason to think this was necessary?"

"No. But then, neither had I that first night, and still you chained me." The anger drained away, and Thor knelt down by his side. "Are you not going to ask what I plan to do to you?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "What do you plan to do to me," he repeated dutifully.

"Only pleasure you." He reached up to his nightstand and retrieved his bottle of oil. "At a pace of my choosing, and as many times as I want."

Loki sucked in his breath when he was touched. "Thor I just-... I can't-..."

"Sensitive, are we?" he laughed. Loki wouldn't answer but bit hard on his lip, so he kept his grip light – for now.

* * *

Before long Loki was desperately hard, but also so overstimulated that all touch was painful. But he kept his mouth pressed closed, and Would. Not. Beg.

Until, of course, Thor nudged his knee and said: "Now spread yourself for me."

"Thor- please." That, he had to protest. "I can't, I really._.. OW_!_" _Thor had taken hold of a pinch of thigh, and twisted. Hard.

"Have I not earned your trust, brother?" he asked earnestly, without stopping. "Have I not shown that I will take care with you? Would you not-"

"All right! Allrightall_right_!" Loki barked, still thrashing and fighting. When Thor let go – of the pinch, and of his cock as well – he subsided. "_Ow._ Now that was _mean_."

"I said, spread."

It was that or beg abjectly; Loki couldn't so much as budge his fingers under the hammer. And he would die before he begged. So, he drew his knees up, one by one, and walked his feet apart until he was all splayed out. All... _available._ His cock jumped.

As if reading his mind, Thor fetched a pillow and stuffed it under his hips – raising them off the floor, arching him backwards, opening him further. "Comfortable?" The tone was light and just barely mocking, not too much to permit. Loki patted himself on the back for being such a good teacher.

"_Fuck you,_" he spat.

His pretend hostility was apparently not very convincing. "Be careful what you wish for, brother," Thor laughed, and walked a hand up his inner thigh.

He didn't close his legs. But then when Thor brushed over his hole gently, so gently, just a fingertip, he went _AH _despite his very best efforts to stay quiet.

"Oh, that _does _feel tender!" Thor said, and didn't stop.

Loki gasped _Fuck you _again, breathless with relief. Thor was only going to _touch_ him there, only tease and prod lightly at his sore flesh. He could bear it. He had been afraid Thor was going to-

"_AH!_"

-to do _that_. Insertion absolutely _killed _him. It was good, though. His hips moved.

"Hold still," said Thor, "I want to try something."

"Try-... what-?" Loki huffed, twisting every which way. Thor was _moving,_ a lot, turning and digging around and hunting- "_WAH!_" He shut his mouth almost at once, but it was too late – his undignified squawk had already marked the spot.

"There?" Thor rubbed it again.

Loki only said _MMNN_, but the rubbing didn't let up and he realized he was about to cry. "Please," he gasped. Then bit down on his lip to prevent any further pitiful begging noises (which were not going to help anyway).

His blood was pounding now, his cock _ached_ to be touched, but when Thor actually did touch it he almost shouted again. Everything was too much. And yet he needed – _needed – _a little more. But he would not beg. Would. Not. Beg.

"Loki." Thor slowed, then stopped, and the loss of his terrible attentions was actually worse than the attentions themselves. "I have an idea." He crawled away a pace and fished around on the floor.

* * *

When he retrieved the gag Loki reacted with sudden and genuine fury. His eyes grew wide and he arched as far as he was able, literally spitting with his anger as he barked: "No! _No! _Am I not helpless enough already? I can't move, I can't cast, and now-... Don't! Don't you _dare_!" Thor tried to reach for him but he tossed his head, desperate, fighting as if for his life.

"Loki - _Loki_!" Thor finally straddled him, which hampered his ability to thrash, and then snatched him by the jaw. "Loki," he said again, more quietly, covering the wild little mouth and doing his best to avoid the teeth. "You misunderstand."

Loki grew still, but no happier - he lay glaring and suspicious, eyes narrowed to sparkling slits.

"I will not force it on you," he promised. "Not as a torment. But Loki... you've now chewed your lip raw, my brother. I know you wish not to plead with me, but eventually your resolve will break. So I suggest you take this, and wear it as armour. Armour for your pride." He released his grip, moved off to Loki's side, and waited.

Loki licked his lips (which were indeed bitten almost to bleeding). "Of all the times for you to learn eloquence," he growled at last. He answered Thor's smile with a withering eye-roll. "Oh, shut up - put the cursed thing on me and shut up." He opened his mouth and allowed the gleaming silver to slide in, depressing his tongue, stopping his words. Thor settled the faceplate properly, and locked it.

Then Loki lay back, glaring. _Satisfied?_ said his eyes, full of challenge. (There was also something darker there, something guarded. _Taunt me at your peril, _those eyes said also, but Thor had no intention of trying.)

"There." Thor stretched out beside him. "Now, where were we?"

As he resumed Loki groaned in his throat and relaxed completely, except for the rolling of his hips. His eyes closed. He ceased to struggle, and though his moans were muffled by the gag they were constant and uninhibited.

_I can't cast, _he had raved.It was true: with his hands trapped Loki would not be able to use most of his spells. Now, with his mouth stopped up, he was completely powerless. The God of Mischief was always so quick, so unpredictable, so _dangerous_ – at any given moment he might do _anything... _only now, he could do nothing at all. Thor had never seen him so much at anyone's mercy. It was such trust it made his chest ache.

Unfortunately Loki at last opened his eyes, and took the watching ill. "Mm?" he demanded, brow drawn.

"Nothing. Nothing, save sentiment that would annoy you." But perhaps it was better if Loki could not see him watching, so he moved his hammer. "Turn over."

Loki still looked quite suspicious, but did as he was told – he went to his elbows and knees, and even cupped his hands on the floor.

Thor set the hammer on him gently, but noticed that he gave a soft grunt anyway. "Does that pain you?" It was easy to forget what Mjolnir's weight must feel like to other people.

A shrug.

Of course – of _course _Loki would not give a clear answer. "Well do you want to be free of it?"

Another shrug. Then: "Mm-nn."

That was clear enough. Thor reached between his legs to continue. "You may move," he purred into Loki's ear, once again stealing his words for a start because it was easier than trying to invent words of his own. "Like you're fucking. Into my hand."

Loki sucked his breath in and moved. When Thor slid a finger in, he moved harder.

* * *

Thor was _talking _to him. Simple, direct comments that were driving him out of his head. "You feel different inside now. Softer. And there is less resistance." He was pressing at different angles, exploring, and Loki could do nothing but whimper with need. _Slave of Words_.

"It feels very welcoming." Pulling out, so slowly, and pushing back in. "If I thought you could bear a fucking now, I would give you one."

It _felt _like a fucking, like more than a fucking; it felt like the absolute limit of what he could handle. He made noises, begging wordlessly, moving as much as he dared.

"You have no idea how hard, how deep I would make you take it." Still agonizingly slow and measured, all the way in and twisting. Loki couldn't bear to thrust his own hips far, but he was grinding desperately against the hand on his cock until Thor finally began to jerk properly. _Yes, _he nodded wildly, _keep going. _ He bit down on the gag until his teeth hurt."We would _have_ to gag you then, brother," Thor said into his ear. "Or the whole realm would hear you scream."

He gurgled. One hard jab against that spot inside him, and he was surging, _peaking_-...

And then, _just _then, Thor stopped stroking him and clamped down instead, squeezing around the base of his cock, cutting him off.

_No! _He shouted desperately behind the gag, without the slightest care for how undignified he must sound. It was _all _about coming now, every particle of his being focused on it, and he would _kill _Thor for interfering and doubly kill whoever had taught him this nasty little trick.

_Please - let go,_ he tried to say; all he needed was the pressure to ease up for _one _second, one half a second, and he would spill, and the unbearable tension would be relieved, and he would do _anything _Thor cared to ask in return. "Gmmm," was the only sound he could make. Didn't help. He tried again: "_Kmmm!_" High and frantic. Thor _had _to know what he meant.

"What was that, brother?" Thor asked, a wide smile in his voice. "I'm afraid I didn't quite hear." Without letting go of his awful grip he pulled his other hand from Loki's body and reached around to flick at the head of his cock. Against his balls. Against the head of his cock again.

The touches vibrated through his whole body - too much pain, too much desperation, he _had _to come. He was fully ready to beg, to give up, to _stop_. Out of nowhere he remembered _If you wish to cry off..._ but his hands were trapped and he could not reach for any bedpost now.

A sudden feeling of panic seized him when he realized how fully helpless he was. Panic…then an answering stab of further arousal. How was that even possible? Regardless, he had to escape. But there was no way to knock. Shrieking had done nothing, so Loki got creative and made a sharp sucking click with his throat. Three clicks, loud and clear.

Thor let go at once - but the moment had passed, and he didn't manage to orgasm without touch. He just twisted, desperate and frustrated. The _instant _Thor took the hammer away to free him he would seize himself and stroke until-

"Loki? Are you telling me to stop?"

Loki nodded enthusiastically. Of course he was. If only he had thought to do it sooner.

Thor crawled around to see his face. "Why? Is something wrong? Or are you just miserable?"

Loki tried to bore the answer into him with force of gaze alone. _I am desperate._ And: _Thor, please._

After a moment, Thor sat back. "Well, you are _supposed _to be miserable. I'm sorry, brother." Loki could only stare in horror – and further, awful arousal – as he poured more oil.

* * *

It was an act of mercy, really, to prevent Loki's climax; Thor knew what it felt like to be tormented far past his endurance, and remembered that touch was most difficult to bear just after climax happened. By postponing Loki's release, he was really just postponing the worst of his torture.

(Though, if it also made Loki writhe and wail with desperation, he supposed there was nothing wrong with that.)

But he did not have the patience to withhold release forever. Eventually he sped up, guided by the motions of Loki's hips, and let Loki spill into his hand. The mess was not as copious as before.

Afterwards he pet Loki's back, allowing a short moment of rest, before saying: "You have been well-used tonight, brother, but I think you can bear one time more. I have not yet bled you dry." He decided Loki would not be permitted to calm down and then rise again. Rather, they would press on now, while he was still wrung out and shaking, and force him straight away.

It might not be possible – Loki had been used very hard indeed. His breath came in gasps and whimpers. His hair clung to his face in sweaty strings. He trembled, hips twitching and muscles tensing at random in the aftermath of his pleasure. His manhood was chafed to an angry red, and spreading his buttocks apart revealed that his entrance was in the same condition. "Hm," Thor said, looking closer, and Loki shuddered at being so examined.

(Thor reflected, not for the first time, that this was hardly a forfeit. He had not yet found a single pain or indignity that Loki could not enjoy.)

He started again, light stroking and cautious insertion… and even as exhausted as he was, Loki moaned and gyrated. "Yes - come for me," he said. "Once more."

Loki ground against him, speeding up, panting hard through his nose. He was trying.

"Good. I think I've never seen you so obedient, brother. A hand in your ass does wonders for your attitude. Doesn't it." It was a risk, but he had judged correctly; Loki spasmed around him, nodding. Close. "You're almost there, I feel it. Take it a little deeper now, yes. Keep going." Loki nodded again, clenching, shuddering. Closer. "Almost there, Loki. Now do as I tell you: _come_. Now."

Loki tensed hard and then arched suddenly, almost convulsing, with a terrible noise. It was impossible to tell whether he was experiencing overwhelming pleasure or unbearable pain, but he deserved either, so Thor slowed but didn't stop, pumping his overworked cock and probing his swollen passage all the way through the fit. He only stopped when he was certain it was over... and when he did, Loki collapsed.

"Loki? Brother?" Thor shook him but got no response. Perfect - he could not have planned better timing if he tried. Loki had been pushed to his limit and gone willingly... and now had slipped into unconsciousness to avoid the one thing he would not want to bear.

_Sentiment. _He treated it as a dirty word. But as he was now sleeping, he could not protest as his brother showed him some well-earned and much-needed tenderness (laced only slightly with guilt).

First Thor moved Mjolnir out of the way and rubbed Loki's cold hands to get their circulation back. He unclasped the gag and drew it out of Loki's mouth, then wiped away the saliva that oozed in its wake. He scooped him up off the floor - Loki would never, ever have allowed it if he were conscious - and carried him over to bed. He disposed of sweat and spend and oil with a damp cloth, wrapped him up in a blanket, and kissed him on the forehead. Loki came awake just enough to swat at him, mumbling, and then drifted off again.

* * *

When Loki woke up he was alone. He was in bed - Thor's bed. Wearing only a blanket. Feeling so fucked-out that he might never move again.

He laughed, which made his face hurt, and then he remembered the gag - struggling against it and grinding his jaws uselessly, snarling and fighting as Thor-...

Indeed. Thor had shown quite a bit more inventiveness than he had expected, and hadn't been nearly as infuriatingly gentle as he had feared. He wore some lovely bruises this morning. He rolled to his side... and winced. Bruises inside and out.

His fingers were stiff and swollen from being crushed for so long, and it was surprisingly difficult to work magic without being able to gesture fluidly. He burned a hole in his pillowcase, and shocked himself twice, and only _then _managed to finally blast something that was healing. Once one hand was working again he easily healed the other, and then his aching cheek muscles. Then he tackled the horribly sensitive reddened mess Thor had made of his cock – carefully, as even the gentle touch of a healing spell almost set him off again.

In the end the only hurt he _didn't _clear up was what Thor's fist had done. If asked he would explain that healing himself would defeat the whole purpose of making the bet... but really, the reason was he wanted to carry the reminder around a little bit longer.

He could not remember the last time he felt so utterly contented and lazy. He didn't drag himself out of bed until his stomach growled and he couldn't put off eating any longer.

There was a note on the nightstand.

**Loki -**

**I didn't want to wake you, as for some reason you seemed rather tired. I am sure I cannot imagine why. I hope you slept well. **

**I hope you ARE well.**

**And I've kept that device, brother. I would like to think I will never need it, because we are too reasonable to ever put one another through such ordeals again, but I know you.**

**Thor**

* * *

The End.

So now we have an origin story for The Gag. And it totally makes sense to me. I mean, the thing is clearly a custom fit, and who could/would make something like that besides Loki himself? (And for what purpose besides kinky sex?) Anyway. All done. Hope you enjoyed this perv-fest. And I really appreciate comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I'm going to go ahead and assume that they continue their little arrangement. Because, well, it's fun – and I would rather write porn than do my work. :o)**

**Warnings: (is there even a point to warning any more? If you're still reading by this point, you know what to expect). Slash, incest, toys. Poking around in Loki's kinky head. Though Loki has excellent anti-poking defenses.**

* * *

Thor had complained of losing too much time and sleep to their game, and so Loki had promised that the next penalty would cost little time and no sleep at all. The smile that accompanied this promise had been quite sinister. Thor was worried.

But now that the day had come and Loki was explaining his plans, it seemed he would be getting off lightly. Loki was not going to torture him, not take pleasure of him, in fact would hardly even touch him at all. It was true that the ordeal would last from morning to night, and that it might be difficult to go about his business during the day without giving any sign of what Loki had done… but still, it did not sound too terrible, and he was not afraid.

The device was small – even at its widest part it did not match the girth of Loki's manhood (the foreign object by which Thor seemed destined to judge all others), and it had a narrow neck barely thicker than a finger, which ended in a wide flared base Loki had assured him would not be inserted into his body. The whole thing would penetrate just a few inches, and he would be subjected to no twisting or thrusting at all. All he had to do was endure the mild intrusion for the space of a day, hidden underneath his clothing where no one would even know.

"It is called," Loki declared as he oiled the thing scrupulously, "A _butt plug._ How charming. Get on the bed."

Thor went readily to his hands and knees, grateful that Loki had added oil of his own accord – they had neglected to mention lubrication in their negotiations, and he had worried that Loki might make him now bargain for it.

But Loki was gentle and considerate – suspiciously so. He rubbed with his fingers until Thor relaxed, coaxed his body open slowly, and pushed just the tapered tip inside him until he nodded for the rest. After the brutal fuckings Loki had given him on other occasions this was _nothing, _and he felt no pain at all as the plug slid home.

Loki turned it once or twice, then pressed and tugged as if testing the fit. He settled the base between Thor's cheeks and sat back to assess. "Good," he said. "If you can wear that for the day I'll consider your debt satisfied. Is it comfortable?"

The fullness was strange. And he had an irresistible impulse to clench and squeeze around the device, which he did spastically, and that was strange as well and not pleasant – it was like an itch he was not able to scratch. But it was no more objectionable than he had expected. "I would not say _comfortable, _brother," he answered at last. "But it is not _un_comfortable. It will not be much hardship to bear it for the day."

"So you say now." Loki's voice held amusement of a sort that made Thor nervous. "Just don't be squirming in your seat at counsel all morning, all right? If anyone asks, just say you got hurt at training and haven't been to the healers yet."

Thor climbed down off the bed very carefully. He could feel the plug shift inside him when he moved, but again, though the feeling was strange it was not painful. "Will I be _able_ to sit?"

"Try. It should be fine." Loki watched while he lowered himself slowly into a chair. Sitting increased the feeling of pressure, but he did not find it so annoying that he needed to squirm.

"Fine," he confirmed.

Loki's lips twitched into a smile; he bit them but the smile did not go away. "Just so you know, Thor," he said at last, "Right now you're wearing a face that says very clearly: _I am sitting on a butt plug._ Which is fine for the moment, but when you take your seat at counsel this morning, you should try, if you can, to look a little less like you've got your ass stuffed. Hm?"

Thor felt a hot blush, and did his best to put Loki's words out of his mind. He did his best to ignore his predicament as well, and think instead of the unspeakably dull matters to which he was going to have to pretend to listen. That would keep him calm – more than calm; it would nearly put him to sleep. "I will try," he said, and stood up – still carefully.

"Good. Get dressed." While he dressed Loki went on: "Now that stays in _all day, _is that clear? Though of course if you need a toilet you can take it out for a moment – or ask me to do it. I'd prefer if you ask me, so that I can be sure you put it right back in afterwards, but I suppose I can trust you if you promise to behave."

As he pulled his leggings up over his hips Thor realized that already the plug felt a little less unnatural inside him, a little less strange. At this rate he would soon cease to notice it entirely. He would become, as Loki might say with glee, a man completely indifferent to having his ass stuffed. At that thought he deliberately clenched up as hard as he could, hard enough to produce an ache, and felt glad to know that he was _not _such a man. Not yet, anyway.

* * *

He was wrong in thinking that the intrusion would become easier over time. Horribly wrong. Not long after sitting down for counsel he grew uncomfortable, and two hours on that hard chair taught him never, ever to complain about night-time forfeits again. An ache built beneath him until he began to imagine he would be split in half if he sat long enough. Shifting his weight made it worse, and so he spent most of the morning not squirming, but sitting desperately stiff and still as the minutes crawled by.

Loki gestured once and mouthed _Your face_ and he realized how strained he must look, but he couldn't for the life of him pretend to be comfortable. So he shot his best pleading look across the table, and then suddenly he was sitting on a cushion. It didn't really solve his problem_,_ but it let him move without making the impalement worse, so that now at least he could find a position that was acceptable. Loki regarded him with raised eyebrows, and he nodded thanks.

After lunch, realizing that he still had half a day to go, he caught his brother's arm and seriously contemplated asking for mercy... but Loki shrugged free and said blandly, "Did we not say all day, Thor?" and, already ashamed of his momentary weakness, Thor just nodded and went away.

He had meant to be fighting all afternoon, but walking to the training yard was trial enough and he opted not to try anything worse. Loki kept him company on the sidelines, helping him re-wrap the handle of Mjolnir and develop (slow, repeated, standing-only) tests to evaluate the new balance.

Then he decided to skip dinner, because he didn't want to sit down; his whole lower body was consumed by a dull burning that he could not bear to make worse. "Absolutely not," Loki said. "No one's ever seen you refuse food before; people will think you're dying. Dinner and then you're finished. Have a seat."

Loki did something to his chair, tilted it so that most of his weight was on his thighs instead of his hips. It was no great kindness in the end, because now that the ordeal was this side of bearable Thor was determined to bear it, and stayed at table long enough to eat most of a meal. Loki's face was politely blank whenever their eyes met, except for a single wicked twitch of his lips when he passed Thor the stuffing. Thor heroically resisted the urge to upend the bowl over his head.

* * *

When he was finally done, he got up carefully and gave no sign of his building misery. But he was _miserable. _The burn of being held open was worse than anything Loki had ever done with his fingers, and his every movement, all day, had pressed the object against tender tissues until his bowels must now be composed of one great unending bruise.

He made for the door with determination. He was _there, _at the very threshold, when he was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Brother."

"Do not detain me," he said, quietly but with intensity.

Loki released him, but walked with him down the hall. "Listen. It's small, but you've had it in for quite some time."

"I promise you, I'm aware."

"I'm sure you are. Now listen," he said, and looked around to be sure that they were not overheard. "Use oil. Don't yank, or it will hurt. And don't worry if it takes a little while to feel normal again afterwards. That's expected, it's fine. All right?"

Thor nodded. He should follow Loki's advice, for surely it was well-meant and useful, but the idea of greasing himself up, of gradually working the plug free... he did not have the discipline. He would grow impatient, and hurt himself worse.

"Loki – wait," he said as his brother turned to go. "Would you...?"

"Of course. We'll go to my rooms."

"Mine are closer." He hated himself for the raw desperation in his voice.

Loki smiled at him sweetly. "I know."

"Loki-..." But he caught himself in time and swallowed. Breathed deep. Did not embarrass himself further. "Very well." He turned and prepared to make the trek to Loki's rooms.

But Loki was watching him, and frowned. "No – your place ," he decided. "Enough is enough. You should've said something; you could have stopped sooner. I didn't know you were this bad off."

"Liar – my discomfort was plain," Thor said as they moved down the halls swiftly. "And I am not bad enough off to beg mercy."

"If I put an axe through your stomach you'd say the same thing." Loki stopped and caught his arm. "Don't tell Father; he hates when I do this in the house." He closed his eyes-

-And then suddenly they were in Thor's rooms, the faint glimmer of magic still clinging to their boots. "_Thank you,_ brother_,_" Thor gasped, tearing off his clothing frantically. "I did not relish the thought of stairs."

"Mm. Bend over." He obeyed in a rush, but Loki moved only slowly to stroke his back and reach for oil. "Usual warnings apply, Thor: the more you fight me the worse it will be. Sh-sh, I'll do it once you relax. Breathe." Thor breathed. "Now push – and – sorry..."

It hurt, but only for a split second. He lay down and prepared to bask in the-

"_AH!_" Suddenly his insides were knotting up.

"That will pass. Your muscles are displeased with you, is all. Turn over." Once he did Loki placed a hand on his stomach. "Let me know if it makes you worse – or causes a fire or something..."

He held his breath, but the magic Loki sent through his abdomen was entirely helpful. The pain was undone at once, he felt warm and peaceful... and completely exhausted. "Don't stop that," he ordered, even once the spell was finished and Loki was only rubbing his belly. "It's nice. And you owe me quite a lot of kindness, I think. You _knew_ that device would be so awful."

"Oh, I had a bit of an idea." Loki kept rubbing. "How are you now?" he said after some time had passed.

"Well, thank you."

Loki gave a soft pat and moved away. "Then, if you're fully recovered, I may go to bed. After all, brother, as you so rightly pointed out the other night, we _do _need our sleep."

"Next time we fight I am going to pound you into the ground, Loki," he threatened lazily. "I'll need a dozen people to help carry all your pieces back to the healers."

Loki snorted. "I look forward to your trying. Good night, brother."

"Loki? Wait." Thor licked his lips. "Could I ask you… some questions?" With Loki calm and affectionate and not aroused, this was the best opportunity he was ever going to get.

Loki's eyes immediately sharpened. "What questions?"

"About… the things you like. Why you like them." He waited.

"You have been… very patient with me," Loki admitted at last. "A very good sport. I appreciate it. I suppose you've earned the right to ask questions."

Thor sensed that he was not finished, and did not interrupt.

"However. These are private matters. You realize that talking about them will be very uncomfortable for me."

"Yes – I know. I swear I won't pry beyond what-"

"… And I am willing to do it," Loki said over him, "Provided you're willing to be made uncomfortable as well, so that I know you won't draw it out unnecessarily." He reached into the air, and handed Thor the butt plug.

The mere _sight _of it started him aching again. "I-… Loki," he protested.

"Your choice."

Thor glared at the device balefully, willing it to disappear again. But he did want Loki's answers, so he capitulated in the end. "Only while you talk," he said. "You are not leaving me this way all night."

"Of course." Loki watched him hesitate and reach around and hesitate again. "Shall I do it for you?"

Loki would be gentle, at least. He turned onto his stomach and waited.

Slick steady rubbing over his hole. It tingled so pleasantly that he suspected Loki must be using magic, and he reached for a pillow to hide his head in. "Relax for me, Thor," he heard, and moved the pillow away from his ears. "Just let me. Relax, I'll go slow, I won't hurt you." He was _purring,_ soothing, and Thor did as he said.

Then Loki's hand was replaced by the blunt tip of the plug and Thor hissed, so Loki took it away and waited until he calmed down. "It's all right. Hush. This will burn for a second, yes, and I know you're sore inside, but that's it. You can take it easily. Ready?"

He nodded and let it breach him. Loki did go slow, so it burned for more than a second, and as the widest part passed he actually whimpered aloud. Loki laughed softly and said: "Now you know how I'm going to feel. How is it?"

"Difficult, but bearable." Thor winced his way to his feet; sitting would be much less bearable and lying facedown with his ass stuffed made him feel ridiculous. "Will you answer my questions now?"

Loki lay down and folded his hands behind his head. "Be gentle, or I may knock on the bedpost."

Thor was already aching with the pressure and he knew he would soon start to feel desperate, so there was no time to start slow. "How do you usually behave with your lovers?" he said, as steadily as he could. "Are you strange with them, or only with me?"

"I hesitate to call them _lovers_," Loki said to the ceiling, "As in my experience the best way to get a rough fucking is to find someone big and drunk and inconsiderate."

"You mean you-...? Why?"

"I don't know." Loki shrugged and suggested a number of possibilities. "I like to see what I can handle. Pleasure is better when it's spiked with pain. No responsibilities save lie there and take it. It's fun."

"And what about… " Distracted by the horrible throbbing he could not formulate his next question with any delicacy, but fortunately Loki knew what he wanted.

"And what about all the terrible, awful things I do to you?" he guessed, laughing. "In that, my brother, I'm afraid you are unique. I'm perfectly happy playing the tender lover with most people, or biting the pillow myself if I'm in the mood for something sharper. My urge to dominate and torture is restricted to you and you alone."

Thor blinked. "Why?" he said at last.

There was no hesitation. "Jealousy. I hate you for your blond hair and your beastly muscles. Your crown. Your popularity. I want to see you humiliated and brought low." He said it calmly, but Thor felt it as a blow to the chest. "I like to have the heir of Asgard kneeling at my feet. I like to unman him and I like to make him cry. I'm lying of course," Loki added, without missing a beat. He sat up. "You didn't say I had to tell the truth."

Thor tried to choke down the lump of emotion in his throat. "Well… I am saying it now. Brother, please."

No answer.

"Loki. I am _paying_ for this knowledge, paying dearly, and I demand you give it to me."

Loki made a face. "Don't ever repeat this," he said at last, sounding only annoyed, "But I love you. You're probably the only creature in the nine realms I _care _about, and that's a weakness that frightens me, and so I like to see that you'll make yourself weak for me in return. All right? It's your submission I want, even more than your pain."

"Is that… truth?"

"It is. I like your trust. You'll suffer at my hands, and still trust yourself to me afterward. You'll give me your dignity to play with, trusting that I'll return it whole when I'm done. Which I always will, by the way."

Thor tried not to let his face change, because if he looked too moved Loki would retract all his sweetness – and whether or not it was true, Thor wanted to keep it.

As if reading his mind, Loki smirked and added: "Also I like that you're _all mine_, as evidenced by how virginally _tight_ your ass when I plow it. It feels wonderful, and I don't like to share." He broke into a wide, nasty gin. "And of course I adore a good power trip."

"Loki…"

"But most of it is that I love you," Loki assured, all innocence, too innocent, so that Thor did not know what to think. "Now, come here. Did you have any other questions? If not let's get that thing out of you; it's going to start really hurting soon."

Thor bent over the bed as requested, still trying to puzzle through everything Loki had told him. But thinking became more difficult as Loki relieved him of his torment and then stroked over him with warm and soothing magic, and he ended the evening with an embarrassing erection, and in even greater confusion than before. He was sure that Loki had done both on purpose.

* * *

TBC.

One more chapter. It will be dom!Thor, and Loki bottoming like a champ. He's such fun. And so nuts.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
